Cardfight Apocalypse
by MrCFVanguard
Summary: Cardfight Apocalypse is a story based on the game Cardfight Vanguard and the users from the Cardfight Vanguard wikia. It follows the story of Obscuration and Aeee98's fanfics (found on the wikia).
1. Chapter 1

Cardfight Apocalypse is a fanfic based on Cura's and also Delta's fanfics, set in an alternate future. I encourage you to read their fanfics before reading mine, as it will make more sense. Cura's fanfic is here and Delta's fanfic is here.

**Chapter One: Liberator of the Academy**

My mind was racing. I could hear the rapid beating of my heart as I sprinted down the hallway. I didn't know where I was running to, I just knew I couldn't stop running.

"Just a little more..." I murmured to myself as I made a break for the door at the end of the hallway.

As I burst through the door, out into the courtyard, I skidded to a halt. All I could see was hundreds of people turning their attention to me one by one. Students, teachers, even maintenance workers were all staring at me.

These were not normal people. They were reversed.

"A-Am I th-the only one left?" I stuttered.

It had been 2 years since this weird phenomenon had first started. At first a few chosen cardfighters had tried to defeat the reverse fighters by themselves, but things got out of hand. The remaining people formed a resistence and we held out for a while but were never able to make much progress.

Throughout our time in the resistence camp, we learned that the whole world had been affected by this phenomenon. Apparently some mysterious cardfighter travelled all around the world, reversing fighters as he went. At that point, almost everyone around me lost hope.

Eventually, the resistence camp was ambushed and overrun. I think I was the only one who managed to escape. That was 3 days ago and I've been running ever since. I couldn't stop running. I had to get away from the Reverse fighters. I had to get away from _her_.

"This can't be happening..." I thought to myself.

The courtyard was illuminated with a red tint from the glowing black ring in the pitch-black night sky. Hundreds of Reverse fighters were creeping closer to me. I spun around into a sprint in the opposite direction but was knocked to ground by something standing in front of me.

My blurry vision was able to make out a female figure standing over me. I edged back as she took another step closer.

"Koutei, won't you be with me once more?" the girl had an innocent smile on her face, but the look in her eyes was far from innocent.

The girl held up her deck. It was resonating with the evil aura of Reverse. I was able to make out the front card,**Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier Reverse**. The girl let out a psychotic laugh.

"No... Kat, don't do this." I sobbed.

I glanced behind me and saw that the mob of Reverse fighters was getting even closer. With them behind me and Kat infront, I had no direction to escape to. There was only one choice.

I pulled my deck out of my deck box. I didn't want it to have to come to this, but it was my only option. A red panel appeared infront of me. I placed my **Spinbau Revenger** facedown on the vanguard circle and shuffled my deck.

Suddenly, I heard noises behind me. I turned around and saw that something was happening. The mob of Reverse fighters' attention was no longer directed at me. Their gazes were set on something else. They all seemed to be looking up.

As I lifted my gaze higher I found the source of the the noise. On the roof of one of the buildings, about 10 storeys up, stood a shadowy figure. The person was wearing a cloak that concealed most of his body. It was too dark to see what his face looked like. The one feature I could make out properly was the blue color of his fringe.

"This ends now!" the mysterious blue haired person shouted.

The mysterious figure reached into his cloak and pulled out a card. He held the card up into the air.

"**Nation Saving Lion, Ezel Scissors!**" The figure shouted. The card began to glow.

"_LIMIT_..." The card glowed even brighter than before.

"_BREAK_!" Rays of light shone out from the card and illuminated the dark sky. A high pitched sound was ringing in my ears. Suddenly, the huge black ring in the sky shattered and dissipated into nothingness.

As I watched, I saw the Reverse fighters collapse one by one. I looked up one more time but could not see the mysterious figure anywhere. I turned around as I remembered what was happening.

"Kat!" I tried to lunge for her hand as she began to fall to the ground. Instead, I found myself losing consciousness. The intense bright light and the high pitched noise ringing in my ears must've gotten to me as well.

I felt myself begin to fall and everything went dark...

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sounds Like a Plan**


	2. Chapter 2

A bit of a warning before I start. My fanfic is a little bit darker and more mature than most of the fanfics on the wiki. It may contain some themes not suitable for children.

**Chapter Two: Sounds Like a Plan**

When I finally awoke, I remembered what had happened. I quickly sat up.

"Kat? Where's Kat?" I muttered to myself.

"I'm right here, baka!" I looked over to my right and saw Kat standing in the doorway.

"Glad to see you're alright." I said, relieved.

"I could say the same about you." Kat said as she walked towards the bed I was sitting in. "I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up."

"What? How long have I been asleep? And where are we, anyway?" I asked curiously.

"You've been out cold for 3 days now. We are in my dorm. You're in my bed." Kat explained. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks become as red as a **Margal**.

"I'm in your bed?! Then where did you sleep?" I asked, instantly regretting it. Kat just smiled at me and changed the subject.

"Everyone else has woken up and no one remembers what happened." She explained.

"I remember what happened." I admitted. "There was a bad outbreak of Reverse fighters at the academy. As much as I tried to fight them, they seemed to gain members at twice the speed. After you got reversed, things got pretty bad. They even managed to get to Cura and Delta. I'm not sure who was strong enough to beat those two. Things seemed to have gotten out of control but then there was a bright light and everybody collapsed. Next thing I remember is waking up here." I didn't mention the mysterious blue haired figure from before.

"Kat... I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Sorry for what?" She asked as she sat next to me on the bed.

"When you got reversed, I didn't know what to do. I just ran." I confessed. "I would never be able to live it down if you got hurt because of me."

Kat placed her hand on mine. The softness of her hand gave me a warm feeling and I felt my cheeks go red again.

"Well I'm okay now, aren't I?" She reassured me. "At least you're being honest with me".

Kat kissed me on the cheek and stood up. She walked over to the doorway.

"There's a fresh change of clothes on the table there. The shower is down the hallway, second door on the left. Oh and Koutei?" Kat turned and made eye contact with me. "I won't forgive you a second time, baka!"

A little while later, after I'd had a shower and changed into some clean clothes, I met up with Kat who was on her laptop. I smiled as I noticed the **Psychic Bird** necklace she was wearing. The one I had given her.

"Look at this." Kat said as she handed the laptop to me. The screen showed news articles from the last few days. It seems every country in the world has been struck by an outbreak of Reverse fighters. We were in a terrible situation and we needed to do something about it.

"I think we should gather the strongest fighters. We need to have a meeting." I explained. "We should email everyone and tell them to meet at the Royal Paladin block."

Two hours later, the meeting commenced. There was about 20 people, give or take, sitting around a table.

"The world is in chaos." Mr Sol Kage explained. "We need to do something about it."

"What are we supposed to do?" Delta asked.

"We are going to have to travel to different parts of the world and clear out all the Reverse fighters there." Sol continued.

"But how long is that going to take?" Asked Tohka, who was sitting next to Delta.

"It will take too long unless we split up." Mr Xeamnz inputted. "However, splitting up means that you will be by yourself and making a mistake is not an option."

"We are going to need to choose who to send carefully. There is no point sending weak fighters if they are only going to end up getting reversed." Cura said. "We will also have to leave someone here in case the academy is attacked again.

"There's almost two hundred countries in the world. Do you expect each of us to manually unreverse five entire countries?" I asked.

"There's no easy answer to this." Sol explained. "It is going to take a lot of hard work and a lot of luck."

"It would be dangerous to go alone." I added. "We are going to need people to watch our backs. I suggest we go in pairs."

"Us teachers will be able to go alone." Said Xeamnz.

"We need to work out the finer details." Explained Tohka. "We will need supplies, transport, communication, etc."

"We also need to work out who goes where." Kat added. I realised she hadn't said a word since the meeting started. It was a lot to take in, I guess.

The meeting continued for another forty minutes.

"So everything is sorted out?" Cura asked.

"Everything seems to be organized for now." Sol explained. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan." I said. We had worked out a solution to this huge problem, the hard part was going to be trying to implement it.

The meeting disassembled and everyone went to go get ready for the next day. Kat, Delta, Tohka and I decided to go to the stationary store near the Great Nature class to get some cards. Since this is an emergency, Sol agreed to let us have any cards we wanted. After all, we were going to need good decks to stand a chance at unreversing people.

After that, Delta and Tohka went off on their own.

"What now?" Kat asked me.

"Come with me." I told Kat. I held her hand and began walking to our next destination. I had something I wanted to show her.

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Difference Between You and Me**


End file.
